Because I Care
by Domccus
Summary: The Potions master at Hogwarts looks into one of his student's minds one lunch. That one mistake turns his and her life upside down. HGSS Fic.
1. The First Sin

Disclaimer : I own none of the characters

--------------

_Bloody hell, can this day not get any bloody worse?_

Severus Snape, the current potions master at Hogwarts, was having one of his regular bad moods. He was commonly known for being a 'Greasy Git', as he knew all the students enjoyed calling him. He sat at his desk in the dark dungeons, and took out the work that needed to be marked for the following lessons.

_Ah. First year pop quizzes. Let's see how smart they are this year._

He almost let out a smirk at his own sarcasm. The first years had never been smart, and probably never will be. There was one exception though. Only a few years ago, the golden trio came to Hogwarts. A celebrity, a redheaded moron, and a know-it all.

The know-it-all, Hermione Granger, was a bright one, and he wished he could have commended her for it, but she got herself put into Gryffindor. Over the years, he had come to know her not as a know-it-all, but as 'the brightest witch of her age', as did the rest of the wizarding world, and had to restrain himself from actually praising her every now and then. He glanced over the papers.

_Dunderheads. Bloody dunderheads. Don't they know what happens when you add boomslang skin to a healing potion? …I need a firewhiskey. Damn it! It's lunch!_

He sighed, and stamped the top of the test before him with a T, just as he did with all the others. They would never be as smart as Hermione Granger. No one would be. _…_And with that, Professor Snape stormed out of the dungeons and down the idle corridors towards the great hall.

Hermione Granger was now in her seventh year, and had been chosen as this year's head girl. Everyone knew it, and no one really cared. They all just saw her as some naïve know-it-all. No one really understood her. No one cared.

_That's not true_

What? Did she really just hear a voice? She looked around. Everyone was busily eating their lunch, especially Ron, who had a chicken leg in one hand, and a mug spilling over with pumpkin juice in the other. She could have sworn that she heard a voice.

Snape had sat down at the end of the staff table, and began eating, without greeting any of his colleagues. He glanced around the enchanted hall, searching for anything to take his mind off his hunger. Amongst other things, he noticed that Hermione was not as chatty and as obnoxious as she usually was.

He had decided to see what could be keeping her from her lunch (apart from that Weasly, who seemed to be eating at least 3 peoples portions of food). Using his skills in legilimency, he carefully entered her mind. He found that she was criticizing herself, and was being extremely harsh whilst doing so, almost half as bad as he normally criticized her. He wished he could tell her she wasn't naïve, and people _did _care about her, it's just that she didn't know…

_Why should you care? It's not like she's a Slytherin. _

_I know that, but she's just so… _

_What! Sounds like you **love** her or something!_

He shuddered involuntarily, to the notice of some of the staff, including Dumbledore. He pondered about what his mind had just said. "_Sounds like you **love** her…" _He quickly blamed it on his stomach, which was now growling very loudly. He shook his head, as if to remove his thoughts, and resumed eating.

"_That's not true"_

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at lunch. She sat alone in the library, searching through it for anything that could help solve this mystery. She knew that voice, she was certain of it. The sneer voice, that harsh tone, she recognized it, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Giving up, she put her book back, and returned to the Gryffindor common rooms.

A/N: Heehee, my first fanfic! I know it's kind of short… But still… Review? Please?


	2. Restless Souls

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

--------------

That night, a tranquil calm permeated through the walls of Hogwarts. All that could be heard throughout the grounds were the sounds of nature itself, like the owls hooting and the leaves rustling quietly within the forbidden forest.

Within the silent chambers, everyone was asleep, except for two troubled souls, trying to figure out the seemingly impossible situation that they had both been a part of.

Hermione was frantically searching for one of the books she had borrowed from the library. She tiptoed around the dorm, looking everywhere from on top of the closet to underneath her bed (which was pretty daring, as underneath her bed wasn't the tidiest of places). Finally, she pulled out the old and tatty book she looked so hard for. She then began flipping through the pages to find what she thought could be the answer to her problem.

_**Legilimency**_

_Legilimency is the name given to a skill that lets the caster see into someone's mind, and see his or her thoughts and emotions. People with this ability are called Legilimens. Legilimens is usually easier when the caster is closer to the target, and if the target is relaxed. Eye contact is almost always essential, but skilled Legilimens do not require it. The only protection against legilimency is occlumency._

Hermione stopped reading at that point, and stared blankly at the wall. She read and re-read over this extract several times, to confirm what she had previously thought.

_Legilimency. That must have been it. But there aren't any Legilimens in this school, are there? That voice. That cold, hard, sarcastic voice. Who is it? Come on, Hermione, think! You're the top of your class, in every class. You don't fail at anything, but you can't even recognize someone's voice? _

Hermione let out a sigh, and decided that she'd know tomorrow, after she had a long nights rest. She lay her head down on the Gryffindor embroidered pillow in her dorm, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Snape was once again sitting in his dungeons, thinking of a potion for the next days seventh year class. Hermione's class. He thought of giving them a hard potion, as it was getting near the end of term, and they were starting to… relax.

_Maybe a love potion… No! Not a **love** potion!_

…_Thinking of her again, are we Severus?_

_No! I do not love her! I don't love Hermione Granger!_

_Who said I said you loved her? And when did I mention Hermione?_

…_Enough of this nonsense, I have classes to prepare for!_

_Ok, but listen to your heart before you make your choice…_

_What? Oh, bloody hell, Go Away!_

Severus stopped listening to his heart and his common sense bicker like children, so he locked both away, and returned to his unemotional self, to prepare for his classes. He eventually decided on a sleeping potion, as sleep was the thing most on his mind right now. He withdrew to his quarters, and slipped into a silent slumber.

A/N: XD Chapter two! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my first chapter! Also… I'd like your opinion on this: Should I update often with chapters about this long, or should I wait 'till I write more (but it'll take longer between updates)?


	3. Silent Reveries

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

--------------

"_That's not true"_

_Hermione ran frantically through the corridors of the castle. She tried to find someone, anyone, she would be at peace. But she couldn't. No matter where she ran, from the east wing, which had the transfigurations and charms classrooms, to the west wing, which had the Gryffindor common rooms, and the defense against the dark arts classrooms, she just couldn't find anyone. _

"_That's not true"_

_As she ran, she found that most of the doors were locked, which only distressed her even more. She reached for her wand to disarm whatever charm had been put on the doors, but her wand was nowhere to be found. She rushed back to the Gryffindor common room, only to find that the password had been changed. She pleaded and pleaded, but she couldn't get in. She let out a frustrated scream and ran away, to try and find a way away from this frenzy._

"_That's not true"_

_It didn't matter where she ran; she just couldn't escape the voice. The voice that had haunted her since lunch that day. The voice that had her in its palm. Whoever it was had her wrapped around his finger, but only in aggravation. The voice that was now stuck in her head. That voice._

"_That's not true"_

_She ran towards the grounds, and hoped that the trees and flowers gave her a protection from the dreaded phrase. As she neared the way out, she saw what she had feared the most. The open archways had been replaced by a dead end. She ran towards it in disbelief, and banged her clenched fists against the wall in fury._

"_That's not true"_

_She frantically ran back to the first place she had remembered being in. The transfiguration classroom. As she stood in front of the door, she knew that it was locked. She ran quickly, and checked all of the other classrooms. Charms. Locked. Herbology. Outside. She made a quick dash past the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Common rooms, and went to check the other rooms. Defense against the dark arts. Locked. Ancient Runes. Locked. There was only one more classroom left, the potions class. She approached it slowly, and placed her hand on the handle. She prayed that it would be unlocked. She didn't care if Snape was inside, all she wanted was a room to be open. She pushed the door with all her might. It was locked._

"_That's not true"_

_Tears streamed down her face. How could it be locked? How could everything be locked? Did no one want her? She gave up. She was going to go and find the darkest corner, and go and sulk in it. Maybe the 3rd floor corridor was available? She sadly strolled towards the stairs. The 3rd floor door was open. Great. She started to climb the stairs. Just about halfway, she felt a shudder, and the stairs started to move. Oh great, I can't even find somewhere to sulk. I don't deserve this life. The stairs had stopped moving. She looked up._

"_That's not true"_

_Before her stood the source and the solution to her trouble. Before her stood Professor Severus Snape._

Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep, but after a while, returned to her peaceful slumber.

A/N: Heehee:D So now 'Mione knows who, but not why, and Snape knows why…or does he? Thanks for all the comments guys! XD


	4. Enchanted Dreaming

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Sigh

--------------

_Snape was sitting at his desk, marking papers, as usual, when a group of giggling girls and groaning boys walked in. Oh great, he thought, my seventh year class. Let's see what genius they have to share around this lesson._

_He waited for them to all file in, taking in the atmosphere of those around him. The boys, as usual, sat at the back, with Gryffindor at one side, and Slytherin at the other, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw scattered in the middle. It was much the same with the girls, except they were at the front. It was only now that he noticed Hermione seemed to sit right in front of him. He kept his head down, as if he hadn't noticed the class's arrival. He decided that maybe if they shut up without him yelling, he would give them an easier potion. Hah, as if. He decided to see if they did shut up or not._

_As he expected, they didn't. The boys continued complaining, and occasionally shouting an insult from Slytherin to Gryffindor, or vice versa. The girls didn't settle down either, in fact, he could swear they were louder that the boys, with all of their bloody 'Gossip'. In the space of 3 minutes, he had learned who was 'going out' with whom, and other trivial knowledge he would rather not know. In fact, he would rather hear a cat's nails be scraped down a board._

_In the far corner of the room, Potter stood up, and was about to return a insult Malfoy had just thrown, and was just ready to, when Snape decided to start the lesson. "Mr. Potter, I'm sure we all know how wonderful Slytherin is, and we do not need your insignificant praise to justify it" he let out his trademark smirk towards the Slytherin group of boys. Potter sat down again. "And we certainly do not need to know how 'cute' some of the boys are". He glared at Ginny, who had the nerve to glare back. "Twenty points from Gryffindor from both Potter and Weasly, for their incompetent behavior. Now, onto today's potion."_

_He continued the lesson, and wrote up the instructions to a potion on the board. "So, does anyone here have a clue what this potion is?". The class shot glances around the room, as if the answer were written on the wall somewhere, but no one raised their hand. No one, that is, except Hermione. "Yes Miss Granger?" he raised an eyebrow, "Care to enlighten us with your omniscience?" He asked in a sarcastic tone._

"_It's love potion" She casually remarked, as if she had just been asked what 1+1 was. _

"_No, that's incorrect. It is a love potion. And ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's attitude problem. Now the ingredients are on your desks" He waved his wand, and the cauldrons and ingredients appeared in front of them, "You may begin."_

_The lesson went as they usually did, with Neville adding the ingredients in practically the reverse order, and Hermione finishing in half the time it took everyone else. She walked up to the desk, and put her bottled potion on his desk. She was just about to walk away, but then turned around and said in an ever so soft voice, "Professor, what should I do now?" Hah. As if she doesn't know. "Silly girl, seven years and you still do not remember what to do after a potion. Write down the theory of each and every ingredient for this potion, and how it's absence would change the potion. Surely someone of your… intellect could manage that." He looked away, and quickly thought of something to cover up the mistake he had almost just made, "Because of your apparent ignorance, I expect an extended essay on this by next lesson." She just stared blankly at him, as if she were expecting something, or trying to read his emotions. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get started!" She sighed, gave up whatever she was previously doing, and returned to her seat._

_As the lesson drew to a close, everyone began to file out, that is, run as fast as they could out of the door. Soon, the numbers were few, but nevertheless, still leaving pretty quickly. Snape looked around. No one was left, except for one student. Except for one student who was still quickly writing on a piece of parchment. She put her quill down, and rapidly re-read her work. She stood up, and not watching where she was going, walked straight into him. "I-I'm sorry." He just looked at her. "I finished the essay." He took it from her without saying anything, and began to read it, pacing the room whilst doing so. _

_Hermione packed her things away quickly, and wiped the mess off the table. When he wasn't looking, she took an apple out from her bag, and placed it on his desk. Without a word, she slipped out of the room._

_He finished reading her essay. It was brilliant, just like all the others she had done were. He placed it in file in the storage, and returned to the classroom. "Miss Granger-" He stopped. She had left. He walked back to his desk, only to find an apple perched on top of his books. One thought went through his mind. Granger._

Snape also tossed and turned a lot that night, but he too returned to a deep sleep.

A/N: Heehee…. What's going to happen tomorrow?  Cookies and cream to all of my reviewers :D I have decided that I'll just update with chapters like these :D


	5. Unsolicited Confidant

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

A note about the previous chapters: All things written in italics are thoughts, dreams, or sarcasm (when used in speech). :D Hope that clears things up. Now, onto the story!

--------------

Hermione slowly opened her eyes on a new day. She rolled over, and peered out of the window. Bright, sun-kissed rays of light shone through the windows, lighting up the entire room. She squinted at the intensity of the light, and was going to roll over and go back to sleep, but Ginny burst into the room.

"Wake up you moron, you slept in!"

_Ah. The "genius" has come to enlighten me with her infinite knowledge. _

"Go away, I'm tired"

"Make me!" Hermione waved an arm at Ginny, in an attempt to hit her, but instead, Ginny grabbed it, and yanked her out the bed. "C'mon, you don't wanna miss _Potions_, now do you?" She rolled her eyes, "I bet Professor Snape misses you, and that's only because you can understand his questions. Heck, I bet you're the only one he remembers from our class. Hmmm… Sounds like you got an admirer! Snape and 'Mione, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S- Ow!" Hermione had hit her hard on the head with a pillow.

"That's what you get for that long monologue, missy! Now I'm up, what else do you want, your highness? …And by the way, how are you and Harry getting along? Ouch!" Ginny returned the smack of the pillow, and left the room, mumbling something about being late.

Hermione emerged from her dorm, carrying her half a dozen books, and almost falling down the stairs as she rushed down towards the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all there, just chatting away. Harry and Ron were chatting about some new version of a Firebolt, and Ginny was scribbling on a piece of parchment, which turned out to be homework she had 'forgotten' do.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I slept in," she announced. Everyone turned in her direction.

"Wow, H-Hermione… You look… D-Different." Ron stuttered. Hermione had brushed her hair so that it was... kind of flat, and had tied it into a neat ponytail. She had also apparently put on some make up. Ginny didn't even know she owned any. She walked towards them; a soft fragrance of citrus fruits could be smelt.

"Yeah, what did you do? Brush your hair?" Harry commented. Ginny let out an enormous erupting laughter at this. Harry didn't realize the mistake he had just made.

"So, shall we be going then?" Hermione

The four were soon walking down the corridor, continuing the conversations they had started in the common rooms, but Ginny had something else on her mind. They ran quickly, and got their things out and put them onto the desk.

"So! The love bug has finally bitten The Hermione Granger! Who's the special guy then?"

"Urgh"

"C'mon, spill! Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Erm… Yes and no…"

"What do you mean" She put on a mocking voice "'Yes and no', I mean you either know someone, or you don't! So I'll ask again… Do I know him?"

Hermione fell silent. She was listening. Listening to the footsteps she could hear behind the door. Her heartbeat and those footsteps beat as one, just for a moment. That moment quickly disappeared, as the door burst open, and Professor Snape strode in. A silence fell over the class.

What happened next was a moment she would never forget. As he walked in, he looked directly at her, and she looked back at him. For just a second, time seemed to stop. No one else was in the room, except her and him. Nothing else mattered to her, just them, just that bond that they were sharing, right then, and right there. But as quickly as the moment came, it had gone.

Ginny wasn't one to miss things… No.. That's how she had managed to skip a year. She certainly didn't miss things that went on with her friends. She hadn't missed what had just happened… Suddenly, things started to make sense…

Snape sat down at his desks, and started to organize his papers for the lesson ahead of him. He was about to begin, when a resounding word boomed across the room.

"HIM?"

A/N:D I decided that there would be a better storyline if someone else knew… Heeheee… can this be considered as a cliffie?


	6. Prolonged Agitation

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, as my friend says, "I just bully them"

--------------

"HIM?"

The whole class, stunned by the sudden outburst, turned and stared at Ginny. Ginny had a look of confidence on her face, accompanied by a smug grin. Hermione, however, had a look of highest embarrassment. She had a streak of bright red, stretching across her face from ear to ear.

"Miss Weasly, is there a problem?" Hermione was just about to give Ginny a private whack on the head, when the sleek voice of none other than the man Ginny had just yelled about.

"Err... no, Professor."

"Then why, may I ask, did you have the nerve to scream out in my lesson?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I won't do it again."

"I'm sure you won't." Ginny gave out a sigh of relief. "but to make sure… Detention. Tonight. 7 o'clock. Don't be late. Now class, because of your classmate's behavior, today's lesson shall be purely theory. I want an essay on theory from each of you about the theory of a potion by the beginning of next lesson. Use this lesson to research. Work in pairs."

As if someone had set loose a handful of pixies, everyone stood up and rushed toward the person they wanted to work with. Harry, Ron and Ginny all ran towards Hermione. This wasn't a surprise to her, as she always did all the work for them.

"But Harry, you've got Ron!" Ginny shouted

"But you got to work with her last time!" Harry shot back

"So?"

"So, that means I get to work with her this time!"

Ron butted in, "But it's MY turn to work with her!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. This situation would never calm down. She thought of a fair way to choose a partner.

"Ok" She conjured up some stones and a bag. "I have three stones in this bag, two are black, and one is white. Reach in and take one, whoever gets the white one will be my partner". They reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go first" said Ginny. She reached in, and pulled out a stone. It was black.

"Me next" shouted Harry. He also reached in, and also pulled out a black stone.

"I guess it's my turn then." Ron commented.

"You moron! You got the white stone!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Really? Since when did you become the fortune teller?" Ginny hit him over the head.

"Don't talk to me like that! So Harry, I guess we're partners then..." Ginny blushed as she said this. Hermione knew that inside, Ginny's dreams were coming true.

Half a lesson later, Hermione had finished the "group" work. She walked up to Snape's desk, and placed it in an empty space. She turned to him, and when he looked up, she asked, "What do I do now?"

"Surely, Miss Granger, I'm certain you have other homework to be doing. You've earned the time to do it." Hermione wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she had just seen him smile. She returned to her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment to finish her extended essay for transfigurations.

"So 'Mione, what was our essay on?"

"Oh, just simple stuff, the theory of the Polyjuice potion, nothing hard."

"Ah, right. Y'know, Hermione…" He stuttered "You l-look n-nice today…"

"Aww, thanks Ron!" She gave him a big hug. Ron turned away, and a familiar streak of red came across his face.

At the end of the lesson, all of the student's filed out, and Hermione was about to do so too, when the sleek voice permeated the room once more.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?"

A/N: Yay! Another cliffie XD Heh. I'm evil… Hmm… I'll say this before I forget... I'm going on holiday this Sunday, so there won't be updates for a while after then… :(


	7. An Awkward Moment

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

--------------

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?"

_Shoot, why did I say that? Maybe she didn't hear me… Oh no, she's walking over here… Quick! What do I say?_

"Yes, Professor?"

_Oh god, I hope he doesn't ask about what Ginny said at the beginning of the lesson. I guess I should explain before he asks any embarrassing questions._

"Umm, Professor, I can explain what happened at the start of class if that's what you were going to ask about…"

_Thank Merlin! Something to talk about. What happened at the beginning of class? Oh yes, the Weasly's outburst._

"Yes, umm, that…would you care to explain?"

_Shoot! He wasn't going to ask! What do I do now? I can't just say "Oh yes, she was just commenting on how I like you…" No! I **don't** like him! No! He's my teacher! Oh curses! He's just staring at me now… What do I say?_

"Umm, well… You see…"

"Ahh, Severus, I see you are stealing the time from our brightest student" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he praised Hermione. "May I have a word with you please?"

"Ok… Miss Granger, I will get an explanation from Miss Weasly on her behavior later tonight, during her detention. You may go."

Hermione rushed out of the room, carrying a huge load of books, and almost tripping as she left. She never noticed the pair of black eyes that followed her. Snape was quickly detached from the memory however, by Dumbledore's jovial voice. They walked deeper into his chambers to continue the conversation.

Heading down the corridors, she noticed that someone was following her. She spun around, only to see Ginny holding in what seemed to be a tremendous laughter. As expected, she didn't hold it for long.

"HIM? You like him? I mean, Hermione, he's a teacher!"

"Who says I like him? And he's not that bad, it's just that he enjoys scaring the living daylights out of people…"

"Well, he's still a greasy git in my opinion, and the rest of the school's…"

…and the conversation continued like this until they reached the common rooms, with Ginny blatantly insulting Snape, and Hermione subconsciously defending him.

A/N: Helloooooo… I decided to eliminate the cliffie before I left… I know it's short, but it's because I'm half asleep, and should really be in bed, but instead I'm writing so you guys can sleep peacefully :) Anyway! I'll update when I get my laptop set up there, and I'll write some stuff on the plane, if I don't fall asleep, or die a horrible death from the strange packets of peanuts that appear on my tray every flight that I go on…

Glitch: Hehe, Just forget that a major character died at the end of the Half blood prince book :


	8. A War Within Oneself

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

--------------

For as long as she had air in her lungs, Ginny wouldn't stop talking. They had reached the common rooms by now, and from what she heard, Ginny had talked about everything from Quidditch to pumpkin juice and back again. As much as she tried to listen in, Hermione couldn't keep her mind off the situation she had just barely avoided.

_What if Dumbledore hadn't come in? What would I have said? …And now Ginny will be put through the same thing in her detention… Will she tell? I'd better talk to her._

"Ginny there's something I need to talk to you about…" Ginny finished her sentence, which seemed to be about Bertie Botts every flavour beans, and how Fred apparently got a sunscreen lotion flavoured one.

"Yes? What can I help you with today? May it be the fine art of manipulation? Or the tantalizing talent of torture?-"

"-You know, you're beginning to sound like Fred and George… a lot. Anyway, it's not about any of that… It's about…"

_Is this the right thing to do? I mean, what if he doesn't ask? Then I'll look like a fool. Darn, wish I had thought of that earlier. Well, this is different, it's-_

"Snape"

"What?"

"It's Snape, isn't it?"

"Err… Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's obvious"

_WHAT? How could it be "obvious"? It's not like I was the one who screamed out in class, although it didn't help that I turned bright red._

Ginny interrupted her thoughts once more, "So, what do you need help with?"

"Actually, I need to warn you about something that's going to happen in your detention"

"Oh right, my detention… Almost forgot about that… So, what's gonna happen? Is he gonna kill me?" They both laughed at her sarcasm.

"No, nothing like that, I hope. He's going to ask about-"

"You?"

"No… let me finish. He's going to ask about why you shouted out earlier."

"Wha- Oh, that. No biggie. So you want me to lie to him for you, and not spill the beans on how you like him? Ow!" Ginny received another one of Hermione's slaps for her last comment.

"I do not like him!… But yeah, along the lines of that…"

"Sure, you don't like him" Ginny rolled her eyes, "That's why you got all dressed up for him"

"That wasn't for him. It was for someone else…"

"Ok, sure…" She rolled her eyes again, "Anyway, I have to go… I have a date with Professor Snape". Ginny stuck out her tongue at Hermione, and walked out of the common rooms, towards the dungeons.

Hermione sat alone for a while on the couch, and one by one, went through any thoughts that came to her mind. As hard as she tried to forget, one thought was fixed in her mind…

_Professor Snape… I hope Ginny is ok, stuck in the dungeons with him…_

_Yeah right, that's not what you're worried about…_

_What? Of course it is!_

_Sure… I mean, come on! Everyone knows. You just can't admit it! Think about it… Even Ginny said it, and you know she's right!_

_I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I…_

_Why **did** you get all dressed up then? Who was this mystery 'him'? It's Snape; don't even bother arguing with me. You **are** me! I am **you**, and I like him!_

Hermione fell silent and stared blankly at the flickering flames in the fireplace, as if she had found the basilisk within her. A solemn tear grazed her cheek, as the slow realization came over her like a tide gradually takes the beach. As the tear fell from her chin, the rattling sound of rain came from the window. Hermione paced over, and sat down on the windowsill. She placed one hand against the glass, and traced the image of a heart onto the now frosted window. She watched as the rain lashed against the window, against the picture of the heart that she had just drawn. Another seemingly peaceful teardrop fell.

She struck against the cold glass with a clenched fist, as more tears followed the first two, running across her cheek, and falling off her chin onto her lap. She stood up, and briskly walked back to her dorm, where she wept silently, and feigned sleep. After what seemed like hours, she gave up trying to sleep, so she rose from her bed, and left the dorm. She didn't stop in the common rooms though, and strode right out of the Gryffindor tower.

Through the corridors and down the stairs, Snape sat at his desk, awaiting the detention ahead. No one, however, knew that he had just had the same type of argument in his head, with a very similar ending, and also with an identical reaction. The battle in his mind abruptly came to a halt, though, when a loud knock came from behind the door.

"Enter"

He was going to get some answers, and he was going to get them tonight.

A/N: Heehee… I'd continue, but I like cliffhangers, and my fingers are starting to hurt from typing xD… I'll leave you with one more thought… Who's at the door? ...Are you sure? xP


	9. Persuit for Truth

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

--------------

"Enter"

_Right. No matter what, just stay calm. Just get through this one detention, and then I'll sort this all of this bloody mess out._

Snape was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the bushy-haired, teary-eyed girl stumble into the dimly lit dungeons. He quickly noticed her presence though, as she started sobbing quite uncontrollably. A flash of concern shot through his eyes, but was quickly overcome by the tug at his heart from the sight of Hermione face, now thoroughly soaked in the tears that were still flooding from her eyes.

He paused for a second, his mind frantically trying to decide if he should or shouldn't go over and comfort her. In the end, he chose the latter, after all, she had no feelings like that towards him, and going over would merely complicate the matter. He resumed a firm face, and opened his mouth to offend the intruder, but as he gazed over, he could see nothing to insult, nothing to harass, no impurities whatsoever. All he saw was a poor, innocent girl, crying her heart out for god knows what. It was all too much for him.

He stood up, and walked past the weeping young woman, and straight into his personal chambers.

_Think, for Merlins sake, Think! You're supposed to be the bloody genius! _

_...No... that's her...she's the genius... I'm just a-_

_Oh, for the love of... Love..._

H stood in silence for a second, then strode across the room to his private cupboard, and took out a small phial. He held it in his palms for a moment, pondering whether his plan was at all plausible. Once again moving quickly to the door, he peered into his study. Hermione was slumped in the corner, rocking back and forth, the tears welling in her eyes, just waiting for the right moment to flood down her cheeks. Before he walked over, he glanced at the bottle one last time for good measure.

_Veritaserum._

A/N: Firstly, SORRY!!!! Arghhh.. haven't been able to write anything because of this stupid thing I have called 'homework'... Bleh.. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I also can't come up with a good idea to move the plot along... Ack. 


	10. The Artificial Confession

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

--------------

_Veritaserum_

It was now or never, he kept telling himself. This was his only chance to figure everything out. He could have left it alone, but this was the only way to get an answer that would set him to peace... or at least he hoped.

He stopped and bent down to look the girl in her eyes. They were overflowing with the heartbreaking tears of the purest sorrow and confusion. Hopefully a confusion that would soon be sorted out. He would never admit it to himself, but he felt a tug at his heart, however cold it had now become.

She sat there, letting all of her emotions run down her cheeks, and off her chin onto the cold stone floor. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten here, but she knew one thing; she was safe here. Between the throbbing (of her head or her heart, she wasn't sure), she thought she heard someone. A man; speaking to her. She tried to stop crying, to try and make out what he was saying, but nothing came to her.

He tried his hardest to speak as softly as he possibly could, but he knew that it was still colder that anything she could take right now. He sighed, and cupped her head in his hands. She shivered, as his hands were cold, and he could see the confusion set deep into her, that was slowly eating her away.

He held her against his body as gently as he could. He took the phial and held it to her lips. He hated sinking this low to get an answer, yet he felt that the faster it was over, the sooner they would be able to move on.

_Yes... But move on to where? You know the rules, Severus. Nothing like that can happen here._

As the potion began to work, he saw her eyes widen, as she came realize what she had just drank... He wiped a tear from her cheek, and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes.. Your dungeons. I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be here, I'll just go-"

"It's alright, it's alright, just stay here. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" As the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back; but nothing could change that now.

"Well professor... I.. I think I..." Even with the veritaserum the words didn't come easily.

"I love you."

A/N: Merry Christmas!


End file.
